Alone At Home
by Skylo
Summary: Mega Man and Pac-man are stuck babysitting the mansion when things take an unexpected turn...


Alone at Home

Mega Man stared blankly at the television, stuffing a handful of peanuts into his mouth. He was only three hours into his week-long house-sitting duties, and he was already terribly bored. Pac-man chose to use his time to clean the dining room, which Mega Man refused to do. This left him alone, which was not something he was used to. Just a few hours ago the mansion was overflowing with people, all scrambling to say their goodbyes and locate their belongings. They were told the house needed upkeep when the tournaments were over, but Mega Man had little intention of cleaning. He had no problem pawning it all off on someone else.  
>Still, it was awfully lonely.<br>Sighing, he flipped off the television and threw his bag of snacks onto the sofa before lumbering into the next room. As he'd predicted from all the noise, Pac-man was on the floor scrubbing the tile. There was water all over the place. He leaned against one of the chairs, which had been moved to the far side of the room.  
>"Hey, I know you're busy, but can't you take a break? I want to do something."<br>Pac-man, so deep in his task, almost didn't hear him.  
>"What? Uh..why don't you help me? I don't want to do this by myself."<br>Mega Man made a face.  
>"Whyyyy?"<br>Pac-man threw down his sponge.  
>"Seriously? Are you whining?"<br>The robot rolled his eyes.  
>"Well you can't expect me to be happy about it!"<br>The ghost hunter flung an extra sponge at his face, laughing as it stuck. Mega Man snatched it up and rubbed the soap out of his eyes.  
>"Ow! I can't see, you jerk!"<br>He took a step forward, only for his heel to hit treacherous liquid and find himself on the ground. Pac-man laughed harder. Scrambling blindly to his hands and knees, he lunged forward where he thought the other was and tackled him with effort. The bastard wouldn't stop laughing. The two rolled around awkwardly, losing their footing every time they gained it and getting soap everywhere. Finally, Mega Man could see again and shoved Pac-man so hard he slid all the way under the dining room table.  
>"Ugh, look what you did!" the robot grumbled, wiping the suds off his legs.<br>Pac-man giggled.  
>"Who, me? You're the one who initiated a fight, it's not my fault!"<br>"You blinded me!"  
>"You were being lazy!"<br>Mega Man struggled back to a standing position, already making his way out of the room.  
>"Well now we're both soaked. I'm taking a shower."<br>Pac-man hurried after him.  
>"Good idea!"<br>A metal arm sprung into his path before he even reached the doorway.  
>"I'd like to go alone, if that's quite alright with you."<br>Pac-man frowned.  
>"What's the big deal? We take showers together all the time."<br>Mega Man rolled his eyes.  
>"Yeah, with like thirty other guys!"<br>"You prefer that?"  
>"Y-no! I just think it'd be nice to have a little privacy..for once! Why're you pushing it anyway?"<br>"I'm _freezing_!"  
>"Suck it up," he replied, sticking out his tongue. Pac-man stuck his tongue out in return as the other turned and headed for the showers.<br>The ghost hunter shivered and hurried a few doors up, to the linen closet, and quickly pulled out a towel to wrap himself with. He grabbed another towel, because of course Mega Man hadn't, and headed further down the hall where he could already hear the water running. The sound of the warm shower was very tempting, but he supposed he could wait. He'd just slip in and leave the towel on the bench–  
>Or maybe there was a plan B after all.<br>He was halfway out when he stole a glance at Mega Man, because curiosity and stuff, and he saw him with his forehead pressed to the wall and his shoulders hunched, naked save his helmet and robotic limbs.  
>And he knew exactly what he was doing. He dropped his towel in place of his jaw, and as fate would have it, Mega Man spotted him. He didn't move at all, but his eyes grew big as saucers. Finally he had the sense to turn away and scream, "GET OUT!"<br>Pac-man almost obeyed. Almost. But curiosity struck again.  
>"Did..earlier..?"<br>"Yes, yes it did, and it was totally involuntary now_why are you still here_?"  
>He was looking at him over his shoulder now. Words couldn't describe how embarrassed he looked. The fact that he was the cause, and how long he was being allowed to look at him, and the sheer knowledge of what he'd just been doing, was really all it took to make him draw nearer. Mega Man wasn't watching anymore, so a hand touching his forearm was not expected. He jerked away as quickly as possible without turning or slipping, still making a feeble attempt to hide, but another hand met his hip and ultimately froze him where he stood. Pac-man really wanted to do this. They both stood under the hot water now. The air was thick with steam, making breathing more difficult than it was already becoming. Cautiously, the glove moved inwards from his hip and soon found what it was looking for. Mega Man bit his lip hard. He still wasn't moving, but by now he was fighting the urge to roll his hips more than the urge to flee.<br>Pac-man gave one experimental movement with his hand. Mega Man's knees buckled and he hit the floor, to Pac-man's surprise. The ghost hunter gently shifted him to a sitting position and moved in front of him. Mega Man hid his face in his hands. Pac-man didn't care if he saw or not, he licked his lips. It wasn't often he had the opportunity to see all his flesh in full view, and damn if he didn't want to taste it.  
>The robot moved his hands to support himself when he felt a hot tongue on his skin, revealing his shameful expression. A small noise escaped his lips as the tongue stroked his length. Pac-man watched him intently, not even breaking the stare when he took his whole length into his mouth. He made it look effortless. Mega Man let out a low moan as Pac-man began to suck. It was strange. He half expected him to tease and make him wait, but it almost seemed like he was eager. He wanted to show him what he could do. Damn, was he good at it. He swallowed him up, all the way down to the base, then pulled up, digging his tongue against the underside and sliding it up to the tip. Mega Man bit back a curse as a hand snuck up to fondle him, and then the other disappeared below as well to massage his perenium. Holy shit.<br>"I..I didn't want to-"  
>Pac-man took the cock out of his mouth long enough to tell him "Just shut up," then returned to his previous task. Mega Man wanted to argue but it felt so good he could scarcely get out a moan before he buckled underneath those hands and came hard into his mouth. Pac-man sucked him for all he had, swallowed, and licked him clean in a truly professional fashion.<br>"That was quick."  
>Mega Man could barely see through the spots in his vision, the water was now lukewarm, and Pac-man had this shit eating grin on his face like he wanted an award or something.<br>"T-that...was..not..what I had in mind...when I came in here."  
>A shrug.<br>"I figured you'd like something spontaneous. I've done this a few times..." Again with that stupid grin. Mega Man almost wanted to slug him.  
>"D'ya..I dunno.." Mega Man was itching to change the subject suddenly.<br>"Wanna watch a movie?"  
>He could swear he hear a 'zing!' as Pac-man's smile switched from smug, to completely innocent. He couldn't tell if it was genuine, but anything was better than him acting all superior like sneaking up on someone and sucking them off was an accomplishment.<br>"Sure," he agreed.

They both dried off, Mega Man got dressed, and they headed back to the couch. He tried to build a protective barrier with blankets and pillows while Pac-man put Finding Nemo into the disk player, but it ultimately ended up with him burrowing into it when he came to sit. Mega Man would never admit it, but he was glad to cuddle. After a little while of half-watching the movie and half-being very conscious of someone so close to him, he decided to ask, "Do you just wanna go and..have sex?"  
>Pac-man just kinda looked at him with a fond smile, then patted his arm almost patronizingly.<br>"No buddy, no I don't," he answered.

* * *

><p>You asked...I delivered! Sorry, its a quickie!<p>

This may turn into a series type thing with various other characters and their adventures alone at the mansion, but for now it's just the one.

Hahah I totally made Pac-man into a quickie skank and I don't care.  
>also I'm on mushrooms<br>Merry jolly New Years


End file.
